


Kingdom Hearts or Victor's Heart?

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, because Victor's foot thing is inescapable, the slightest mention of Victor's foot thing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri's been focused on this new game. Really, really focused. Victor can't seem to get Yuuri's attention for anything. But maybe, just maybe, he can find some way to entice Yuuri to pay a little less attention to the screen, and a little more attention to his horny fiance.Written in celebration of the release of Kingdom Hearts 3!





	Kingdom Hearts or Victor's Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I put this off way too long and then I rushed to finish it because I have a heckload of deadlines I need to focus on, so here it is in all it's glory! I'm not big on Kingdom Hearts, but I thought the third game was amazing!

Yuuri had been quiet. That in itself wasn’t something to cause alarm. Yuuri was often quiet. He was the kind of person who kept his thoughts to himself, let them slowly collect, and one day he would decide to take one out and share it. But until then, Yuuri remained quiet, keeping his thoughts hidden. Victor never minded that. Except of course, when he could tell that the thoughts were malicious, that Yuuri was bringing himself down, telling himself that he wasn’t good enough. There was always the chance that those were the thoughts going through Yuuri’s head, but he wasn’t so good at hiding those. His body language would change. He’d get even more closed off than usual, he’d hide away from affection. Sometimes, he’d even lash out at Victor, pushing him away before he could get close enough to find out the truth.

That wasn’t the kind of quiet Yuuri was being. This was different. It had started a week ago, Yuuri staring at his phone more often, but he would never tell Victor why. He’d always brush it off, telling Victor he’d think it was stupid. There wasn’t a single aspect of Katsuki Yuuri that Victor had ever found even remotely stupid, but he chose not to press the issue. It wasn’t until that morning that he got the answer he was looking for. Yuuri had been watching the clock, watching countdowns, reading tweets from official companies, all in the lead up to the release of a new game. Victor had never looked down on Yuuri for his gaming habits. He thought it was sweet, really. Yuuri was always competitive, and it truly shone through when he was gaming.

But it had been hours. From the moment Yuuri had picked up that game in the early morning, to the late evening, Yuuri had been in front of the TV, fingers moving fluidly over the buttons as he concentrated on the task at hand. Yuuri liked playing games. Victor knew he did. But, Yuuri had never spent this long playing a game without a break. Even meals had been spent with Yuuri taking the occasional bite of food between button presses. Victor would find it kind of cute if he wasn’t so starved for attention. What made a game better than Victor Nikiforov?

His hands rested on Yuuri’s shoulders as he settled himself behind him on the floor, gently kneading at the tense muscles and whispering in his ear, “Yuuri… it’s getting late.”

The feel of Yuuri leaning back into him was encouraging, settling himself between Victor’s legs, but his hands kept moving along the controller, eyes focused on the screen as he spoke absentmindedly, “Mm just gimme another hour, okay?”

Victor frowned. That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He wanted to spend the night tangled in his fiancé, to hold Yuuri close and fall asleep together. That’s all. Why did a game come first? Well, Victor could be persuasive. Moving his hands down, Victor looped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck, “You said that two hours ago.”

Yuuri hummed softly as he tilted his head, giving Victor better access to his neck, “Xehanort’s gonna bring darkness to the world if I don’t stop him.”

That one, Victor had never heard before. He wasn’t sure who Yuuri was talking about exactly, but he could assume it had something to do with the game he’d dedicated his life over the last fifteen hours to. Victor could still beat a game. Even if he had to play dirty to do it. Victor let his hand drag down Yuuri’s body, resting at his inner thigh just below those tight booty shorts. Yuuri was teasing, anyway; wearing such tight underwear like that.

Victor smirked as he heard the hitch in Yuuri’s breath, the character on the screen going still for  a moment, “I’ve waited thirteen years for this, Vitya…”

“So, what’s one more night?”

“I’m not gonna stop.” Yuuri warned, eyes trained on the screen. Victor had seen all kinds of strange things on that screen through the course of the day. Lots of Disney characters from lots of different universes, and a spiky haired kid who ran around with a giant key in his hand. Victor had stopped questioning it around the time Yuuri was dancing with Rapunzel.

There weren’t any Disney characters on the screen at that moment, just a lot of shadowy figures attacking Yuuri’s character as he flailed a key at them. It seemed like a dramatic fight, one that Yuuri didn’t want to look away from. That was fine. Victor could still have his fun. He shifted until he was laying in front of Yuuri, fingers running under his shirt and along his stomach. He’d been working out more lately and it showed as Victor felt along his muscles, admiring his body. Humming appreciatively, Victor moved his hands down, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, “You don’t have to stop. Just lift your hips, love.”

Yuuri glanced down at Victor for barely a moment, resting a hand on the floor and lifting himself up just long enough for Victor to tug down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. It was clearly a challenge. Yuuri refused to let himself be distracted from his game, and Victor refused to be ignored for it. Victor wasn’t going to back down, and he certainly wasn’t going to lose. Though Yuuri’s focus was back on the screen, his fingers moving along the controller with ease, Victor’s attention was concentrated on Yuuri’s cock and how it stood proudly, already hard and waiting for him. Obviously, Victor had already been having an effect, and that thought only spurred him on.

“You have a beautiful cock,” Victor mused aloud, tracing his fingers along the exposed areas of his thighs. He smiled to himself as Yuuri let out an amused huff, shifting a little beneath Victor. He was focused on the screen, almost pretending Victor wasn’t even there, but Victor knew better. He could see the way Yuuri’s cock twitched, could see just how hard he was. His body betrayed his interest.

“I guess as long as you’re doing that, I have all the time in the world.” Victor hummed thoughtfully, and what a wonderful thought it was. All the time in the world to explore Yuuri, to relearn every curve, to relearn his taste. His mouth watered at the thought alone. Fingers danced under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, holding him in place as he left a soft, delicate open-mouthed kiss against the base of Yuuri’s shaft. His tongue brushed against Yuuri’s skin for barely a second, allowing himself a moments indulgence.

The hitch in Yuuri’s breath was all Victor needed, a simple sound telling him he was having the desired effect. He didn’t know what it was Yuuri was trying to achieve in his game, and he had stopped caring a long time ago. It was hard to think about anything else when he had Yuuri like this, knowing that his nonchalant act was all for show.  Victor kept brushing delicate kisses along Yuuri’s cock, letting his tongue dip against the sensitive skin for barely a moment, never quite giving him what he wanted.

Yuuri whined softly, a leg wrapping around Victor’s waist and holding him in place, “Vitya…”

“It’s okay, love, I’ll take care of you.” Victor stroked a hand along Yuuri’s shaft, pumping him slowly before he was pressing another kiss against the tip, “You just keep playing your game.”

Yuuri rocked his hips into Victor’s hand, his grip on the controller tightening as he tried to keep his focus. A focus Victor was determined to break. Victor could still hear the sounds of Yuuri’s character on the screen behind him fighting back, still pressing all the right buttons. How long would it take to break his concentration? Victor couldn’t wait to find out, slowly taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks. Yuuri’s moans were instant, the sound of his character taking damage on screen telling Victor he was gaining the upper hand.

The action in the game seemed to calm a moment later, Yuuri tangling fingers in Victor’s hair, “More…”

He wasn’t sure how Yuuri was playing with one hand, but Victor wasn’t going to question it, humming happily around Yuuri’s cock as he slowly bobbed his head, setting a gentle pace as his tongue dragged around every inch of Yuuri it could reach, tasting his skin. He kept moving along Yuuri, desperate for every sound, every little reaction he could get. Yuuri’s moans and whines were like the sweetest symphony. He couldn’t get enough.

Dramatic music played on the game, signalling another battle and Yuuri swore under his breath, fingers retreating from Victor’s hair to focus on the fight. He missed it immediately, the feel of Yuuri’s grip gently tugging at his hair. Was a game really so much better than this? Was Victor really going to be beaten by some characters on a screen? Yuuri’s hips rocked into Victor’s mouth, setting a slow pace, “Fuck, Vitya just… g-gimme a second…”

Victor couldn’t possibly stop. Not when Yuuri was fucking into his mouth like that, not when there was the promise of his full attention on the horizon. He pulled off Yuuri’s shaft, licking away the precum leaking from his cock. The cold air drew a whimper from Yuuri, his hips desperately bucking forward. Victor simply chuckled, “You taste so good.” His tongue dragged along the length of Yuuri’s cock to emphasise his point, “Give me more, Yuuri. I want every last drop.”

“Fuck…”

Victor pressed his hands beneath Yuuri to cup his ass, gently squeezing the plush cheeks as he took Yuuri into his mouth once more, throwing caution to the wind and setting a fast pace. He swallowed around Yuuri’s cock again and again, humming appreciatively as he tasted Yuuri’s arousal. So close. He was so close to his goal.

Victor vaguely heard dialogue on the screen. A cutscene. The controller was dropped to the ground beside them with an undignified thud, Yuuri’s fingers tangling in Victor’s hair once more as he focused all his attention on his lover, and Victor had been dying for that moment, the moment Yuuri finally let go. Yuuri’s fingers tugged at Victor’s hair as he laid back on the floor, giving himself over to the moment and fucking into Victor’s mouth with reckless abandon, “So good… so hot… you always take me so well…”

Yuuri knew how much Victor loved to be praised, his moans drowning out the sound of the game as his cock hit the back of Victor’s throat again and again, using him for his own pleasure. Victor moaned around him, the vibrations milking a mewl from Yuuri. The leg wrapped around Victor dragged down his body, Yuuri’s toes dipping into the waistband of Victor’s pants, and fuck, why was that so sexy?

“V-Vitya… so close.”

Yuuri’s voice was quiet, murmuring between soft gasps and gentle moans. He was beautiful. So, so beautiful, and Victor wanted to enjoy every second of it, even as Yuuri’s moans grew louder, hips losing their rhythm as he came. Victor never let go, mouth and tongue moving around Yuuri’s cock, milking him of every last drop. Even as Victor pulled away, he began licking at Yuuri’s spent cock, seeking any trace left behind until Yuuri was whining from the sensitivity. He looked stunning like that; laid out on the ground, spent. Yuuri’s hair was dishevelled, clothes a mess with pants dragged down to his knees. His eyes were closed as he took shaky breaths, coming down from the high of his orgasm. Beautiful. Yuuri was a work of art.

Victor hummed happily as he curled up at Yuuri’s side, brushing the dark hair from his eyes, “Admit it, I’m better than any video game.”

Yuuri’s eyes opened, glancing over at the TV, then at Victor, “You made me lose.”

Victor looked up at the TV and sure enough, his character was laid out in the game over menu. The cutscene must’ve ended. There must’ve been a fight Yuuri was all too distracted to take part in. Victor smirked as he looked back at Yuuri, “You looked like you won to me.”

Before he could react, Yuuri was turning over, pinning Victor down with a determined glint in his eyes, “I hate losing.”

“You’ll have to get used to it with me around,” Victor teased, smirking as he watched Yuuri. It was a side of Yuuri he loved. A side that had slowly come out more and more the longer they were together. Yuuri was so much sexier than he ever gave himself credit for.

Their lips crashed together, Yuuri biting roughly at Victor’s as he straddled his hips, holding him down. Victor’s moans were immediate, exploring the heat of Yuuri’s mouth as he was manhandled and pressed into the ground. Victor loved Yuuri. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Grass was green. The sky was blue. Victor was head over heels for Yuuri. He loved to pamper Yuuri, to pleasure him and give him all the things he wanted, but when Yuuri took control, there was nothing in the world that could possibly compare. Being at Yuuri’s mercy was the biggest turn on there was.

“Lube… condom…?” Yuuri murmured between rough nips to Victor’s lips, his fingers already moving under his waistband and dragging Victor’s pants down just enough to get exactly what he wanted. Yuuri was insatiable. Victor was going to die. Death by Yuuri, not a bad way to go.

“Pocket,” Victor gasped, bucking into Yuuri’s hand as he pumped at his cock, “Yuuri…”

Pulling out exactly what he needed, Yuuri bit gently at Victor’s lip again. His voice was pure sex as he spoke, “You’re gonna make it up to me for making me lose.”

“Anything you want.” Victor was breathless as he spoke and he meant every word. He’d hand Yuuri the world on a silver platter if he could.

“So good to me.” Yuuri hummed happily, moving down Victor’s body.

Victor held himself up on his elbows to watch Yuuri, biting his lip to stifle any moans as he rolled the condom on with such excruciating delicacy. As Yuuri coated Victor’s aching cock with lube, he was pretty sure he was dying. This could be heaven of hell, Victor really couldn’t tell the difference. Yuuri made no move to take off the rest of Victor’s clothes, desperate to be fucked as soon as possible. As Yuuri positioned himself, slowly pressing himself down on Victor’s cock, Victor whimpered, head thrown back as he tried to keep his hips still.

“It’s okay, baby.” Yuuri cooed, pressing a kiss against Victor’s jaw as he spoke, “Don’t hold back.”

Yuuri lifted himself off Victor for barely a moment before he was slamming back down, taking Victor as deep as he could, and Victor’s moans spilled from his lips before he could even think of stopping them. Yuuri’s moans joined them, his cock already beginning to show renewed interest. So much stamina. It was just unfair. But being able to make Yuuri come twice would surely make up for a little video game loss.

“Wait,” Victor ran a hand along Yuuri’s thigh, “Get on your knees.”

“What?”

Yuuri seemed surprised by the request until Victor was looking up at him, determination in his eyes, “I made you lose, so let me fuck you so good you forget all about it.”

Yuuri stared at him for a long moment, his dark eyes only growing darker with his lust. He scrambled off of Victor, getting on his hands and knees and lifting his ass in invitation for Victor. And what an ass it was, the best ass Victor had seen in his life by far. Resting his hands on Yuuri’s hips, Victor fucked into him in one swift motion, their moans blending together like sweet music. The sound of love and lust blending together, passion and competition meeting to create something entirely them.

Yuuri slid to his elbows, thighs trembling as Victor fucked into him rough and hard, seeking out just the right spot to hit, the spot he knew would drive Yuuri crazy. Victor’s fingers moved under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling along his stomach and up his chest as he leaned over him from behind, kissing at Yuuri’s neck and bucking his hips just right.

“Vitya! Again, right there…” Yuuri pleaded, pressing himself back desperately against Victor’s cock.

Victor hummed happily, his hips snapping forward and fucking rough into Yuuri, hitting his prostate just right again and again as he spoke delicately in Yuuri’s ear, warm breath tickling his skin, “You’re always a winner, love. Always. Never forget.”

He nipped at Yuuri’s neck to accentuate his point, Yuuri’s moans and pleads only spurring him on as he fucked Yuuri just as hard and rough as he was begging for it to be. Yuuri’s fingers clawed at the carpet as his moans grew louder, the tell-tale sign that he was close all over again. Victor moved his fingers down Yuuri’s stomach, stroking his cock in time with his rough thrusts, leaving nips and kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri bucked into Victor’s hand as he came, tightening around Victor’s cock just right and that was all he needed to join him. Victor moaned low in Yuuri’s ear as he came, fucking into him over and over as he rode out the high, sweet compliments spilling from his lips effortlessly with every movement. Yuuri was beautiful, so sweet, so gentle and kind, and so, so sexy, and he needed to be reminded, he needed to be told right then in that moment that he was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to Victor.

Yuuri whined sadly when Victor pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it off before he was wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close until Yuuri’s back was pressed against his chest. He smiled as Yuuri turned his head, seeking out a kiss and gave him exactly what he wanted, murmuring gently against his lips, “You feel like a winner now?”

Yuuri giggled against Victor’s lips, letting out a satisfied hum as he leaned his weight against Victor, “Mm I think this is my favourite game.”


End file.
